Ten Seconds To Midnight
by Blanqueraq
Summary: Because there's nothing better than a kiss to bring in the New Year. Riku/Sora. Just this side of naughty.


_Ten Seconds To Midnight _(1097)

All things considered, locking lips with a random passerby wasn't too bad a way to ring in the new year.

Angling his head, Sora edged in a little closer, pressing his embarrassingly sweaty palms into the man's chest . He didn't fail to notice the tensed muscles, lean and powerful like some hungry jungle cat with glaring green eyes. Just before they brushed tongues he'd caught a flash of their acid color in the nauseatingly rapid strobe lights, thumping techno vibrating up the back of his spine into the caps of his teeth.

It tickled where their mouths met, mobile and damp with so much fucking tongue, Sora wondered if he'd somehow dropped into a porno. He hooked his leg in between a pair of warm thighs, moving his hips in tandem to the music and pushing them clumsily into a wall. At least he hoped it was a wall.

"_Ten_…"

Rough, big palms clamped down hard on his ass, pulling him insistently closer as the dominance of the kiss abruptly changed. Sora's lungs were burning, but the breathless panic made his stomach flutter like a hundred trapped butterflies, his vision swimming crazily behind his eyelids. He sucked and lapped, catching some faint mint flavor that made his blood go hot.

He was buzzed as hell, but god bless his luck in nabbing an exceptionally good kisser. He half gasped as the stranger gripped the base of his neck and molded them together, sweaty clothes rubbing erotically, sticky streams of glitter running down his hot face.

The man smelled so good, like musk and that spicy axe cologne Sora always liked.

"_Nine_…"

He felt warm fingers sneak up the back of his shirt, leaving burning trails of fire in their wake. It was so hot in the stuffy nightclub, hemmed in on all sides by energetic bodies screaming the countdown to new years, and there Sora was sucking on some stranger's tongue, because he wanted two thousand ten to be as good as the year before.

"_Eight…"_

"_Seven…"_

The man broke off all of a sudden, mumbling incoherently before dotting hot kisses down the side of his neck, arching his long, hard body into Sora's growing erection. It was like having some sleek, stalking animal get up close and rub against him. He could feel his knees turn to water as his chucks slipped unsteadily on the floor, no doubt slick with melted snow, spilled beer and vomit.

"S_ix…"_

The lights continued flashing, an epileptic nightmare. Spots danced in Sora's eyes. He felt the stranger's hands slither down the back of his jeans, content to lazily massage his ass. He sucked in a shallow breath and practically melted into the touch when the man's mouth clamped down hard on the junction of his neck. Gripping at broad shoulders, Sora panted as a soft wet tongue began lapping at the sluggish beat of his pulse.

"_Five…"_

He almost slid to the floor when the man began to suck. Like he was trying to drink his blood through osmosis.

"_Four…"_

"_Three…"_

Shifting his knee up a little and to the right, Sora grinned impishly when the man groaned deep in his throat and smashed their mouths together with a vengeance.

"_Two…"_

"_One…" _He thought, figuring if the last couple seconds of the year were this good it would be smooth sailing for the next three hundred and sixty five days. He moaned when the man squeezed his ass on a particularly hard thrust.

Then the sudden burst of screams and throbbing force of bodies in a frenzy as they heralded in something hopefully better than before. At the last second he'd been so lost in the best fucking kiss he'd had in a long time he'd not even heard the 'Happy New Year.' Except now the inevitable awkwardness of making out with a complete stranger was butting in, like the shifting and pressing morass of the crowd.

He sucked hard on the man's bottom lip, before pulling away. Sora's eyes were heavy lidded and he was sure his face was a deep red, brushed and smeared with silvery glitter. "Happy fuckin' New Year," he panted with a chuckle, just as a loud yell that sounded alarmingly like his brother reached his ears and the shifting jostle of people caught him up in their current, along with a familiar furious hold on the back of his t-shirt.

Sora's grip broke at their unconscious tangling of fingers and meeting of hands. They were so rough and warm and sure to haunt his dreams for quite a while to come.

Happy fucking New Year indeed.

"What the hell were you doing?! Where the hell were you?!" His brother's overprotective cries meant nothing, he'd just kissed the shit out of someone he couldn't even see clearly and the burn of it still lingered at every place they touched. He had a raging hard on that was pushing insistently against his skinny jeans, but right at the moment, Sora just couldn't get together enough worry to care.

The man tasted like mint, and some coconut liquor.

Turning dazedly towards Roxas, Sora pressed a still tipsy finger across his brother's lips. "For once bro, just shut up, and let me enjoy this."

---

---

Back in the flickering beat of lights, black and white, black and white, the stranger slouched against the cool cement of the wall and tried hard to catch his breath. The spiky ends of his ponytail poked irritatingly into the back of his neck, his lips still burning like he'd just reached out and kissed a shooting star. It almost tasted like a shooting star, at least.

He knew he should probably search out Zex and Luxord - who was his ride for the night - and he would, but only when he stopped seeing dark blue irises with a ring of gold around the pupils staring up at him. Lights flashing like a halo of sunshine around his dark head.

Tightening his hand into a fist, and feeling something there that shouldn't be, Riku blinked dumbly before he looked down. He brought his hand up and stared at the snapped chain dangling delicately from between his fingers. Silver, with a big chunky pendant in the shape of a…star fruit?

It twirled once, winking brightly in the flashing strobes.

Riku smirked at the only faint marking he could manage to make out on the back.

_Sora_.

"Yeah," he muttered to himself, drowned by the thumping bass, "Happy fuckin' New Year."

**Love**

A/N - this little thing popped out about a half hour before midnight. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!


End file.
